retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
1995
The following media in this list is from 1995. Movies Walt Disney Theatrical Pocahontas poster.jpg|Pocahontas (June 23)|link=Pocahontas Toystory.jpg|Toy Story (November 22)|link=Toy Story Home Video Homewardbound.jpg|Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey|link=Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (VHS/DVD) Foxandthehound 1994.jpg|The Fox and the Hound|link=The Fox and the Hound (1994 VHS) Returnofjafar.jpg|The Return of Jafar|link=The Return of Jafar (VHS) Snowwhite.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs|link=Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1994 VHS) Wdmc petesdragon.jpg|Pete's Dragon|link=Pete's Dragon (1991-1999 VHS) Marypoppins 1994.jpg|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (1985-1996 VHS) Wdmc bedknobsandbroomsticks.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks|link=Bedknobs and Broomsticks (VHS) Wdmc dumbo.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (1985-1999 VHS) Wdmc aliceinwonderland.jpg|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland (1986-1999 VHS) Wdmc threecaballeros.jpg|The Three Caballeros|link=The Three Caballeros (1987-1996 VHS) Wdmc swordinthestone.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (1986-1999 VHS) Wdmc sodeartomyheart.jpg|So Dear to My Heart|link=So Dear to My Heart (VHS) Wdmc robinhood.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood (1991-1999 VHS) Lionking vhs.jpg|The Lion King (March 3)|link=The Lion King (1995 VHS) Agoofymovie.jpg|A Goofy Movie (September 6)|link=A Goofy Movie (1995 VHS) Wdmc cinderella.jpg|Cinderella (October 4)|link=Cinderella (1995 VHS) Sing-Along Songs Dsas heighho(3).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Heigh Ho|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Heigh Ho Dsas zipadeedoodah(2).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Dsas youcanfly(3).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: You Can Fly|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: You Can Fly Dsas barenecessities(3).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities Dsas underthesea(2).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Under the Sea|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Under the Sea Dsas disneylandfun(2).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Disneyland Fun|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Disneyland Fun Dsas ilovetolaugh(2).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Dsas beourguest(2).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Be Our Guest|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Be Our Guest Dsas friendlikeme.jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Friend Like Me|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Friend Like Me Verymerrychristmassongs(3).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs Dsas 12daysofchristmas(2).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas Dsas circleoflife.jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Circle of Life|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Circle of Life Campoutatwdw.jpg|Mickey's Fun Songs: Campout at Walt Disney World|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Campout at Walt Disney World Letsgotothecircus.jpg|Mickey's Fun Songs: Let's Go to the Circus!|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Let's Go to the Circus! Beachpartyatwdw.jpg|Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World Dsas colorsofthewind.jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Colors of the Wind|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Colors of the Wind Columbia/TriStar Home Video Ghostbusters vhs.jpg|Ghostbusters|link=Ghostbusters Ghostbusters2 vhs.jpg|Ghostbusters II|link=Ghostbusters II Hook vhs.jpg|Hook|link=Hook (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) 20th Century Fox Home Video Homealone vhs.jpg|Home Alone|link=Home Alone (VHS/DVD) Homealone2 vhs.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Starwars 1995vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (August 29)|link=Star Wars Trilogy (1990-1995 VHS) Starwars2 1995vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (August 29) Starwars3 1995vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (August 29) Warner Bros. Home Video Goonies vhs.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies MGM Home Video Wizardofoz vhs.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz (1991-1995 VHS/Laserdisc) New Line Cinema Home Video Mask vhs1.jpg|The Mask (January 19)|link=The Mask (VHS/DVD) PC Software Microsoft DOS_6.22.png|MS-DOS 6.22|link=MS-DOS 6.22 Windowsforworkgroups.jpg|Windows for Workgroups 3.11|link=Windows 3.1 Internetexplorer2.png|Internet Explorer (August 16) Windows95.png|Windows 95 (August 24)|link=Windows 95 Television NBC Friends_logo.png|Friends Homealone title.jpg|Home Alone (November 23)|link=Home Alone Seinfeld.png|Seinfeld ABC Fullhouse_1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Sonic SatAM.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) Hook_1991.png|Hook (December 9)|link=Hook Sonic the Hedgehog was last seen on June 3, while Full House last aired on August 29. PBS shiningtimestation_logo.png|Shining Time Station|link=Shining Time Station Barney season3.jpg|Barney & Friends|link=Barney & Friends kidsongstvshow_season2.jpg|The Kidsongs Television Show|link=Kidsongs Magicschoolbus.jpg|The Magic School Bus|link=The Magic School Bus Hour-length specials for Shining Time Station premiered this year, as well as new seasons for the other three shows. Broadcast syndication Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House 1994title.png|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1994.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune HBO/Cinemax Homealone2 title.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York The Disney Channel Mylittleponytales.jpg|My Little Pony Tales|link=My Little Pony Tales TNT Thecatinthehat title.jpg|The Cat in the Hat (February 5 and November 26) Grinchnight_title.jpg|Halloween is Grinch Night (October 28) Grinch title.jpg|The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat The Family Channel AllStarsCartoon.JPG|Mario All Stars Nickelodeon LegendsoftheHiddenTemple.jpg|Legends of the Hidden Temple|link=Legends of the Hidden Temple Allthat.png|All That|link=All That USA Network aosmb3.jpg|Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3|link=Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 AOSTH.jpg|Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog|link=Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Star-wars-4.png|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope|link=Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope The-empire-strikes-back.png|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back|link=Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Returnofthejedi_title.png|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi|link=Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Home video Peanuts Greatpumpkin_vhs.jpg|It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown Charliebrownthanksgiving_1994.jpg|A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving charliebrownchristmas_1994.jpg|A Charlie Brown Christmas Happynewyear_vhs.jpg|Happy New Year, Charlie Brown Bemyvalentine_vhs.jpg|Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown easterbeagle_vhs.jpg|It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown snoopy_vhs1.jpg|You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown/Snoopy's Reunion snoopy_vhs2.jpg|He's Your Dog/It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown Snoopy_vhs3.jpg|You're Not Elected/It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown Snoopy_vhs4.jpg|You're in Love/It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown (January 11) Snoopy_vhs5.jpg|There's No Time for Love/Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown (January 11) Snoopy_vhs6.jpg|What a Nightmare/It's Magic, Charlie Brown (September 6) Snoopy_vhs7.jpg|Play it Again/She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown (September 6) Dr. Seuss Catinthehat 1994vhs.jpg|The Cat in the Hat|link=The Cat in the Hat (1985-1998 VHS) Greeneggsandham 1994vhs.jpg|Green Eggs and Ham and Other Stories|link=Dr. Seuss on the Loose (1985-1998 VHS) Hooberbloob vhs.jpg|The Hoober-Bloob Highway|link=The Hoober-Bloob Highway (1985-1998 VHS) Thelorax vhs.jpg|The Lorax|link=The Lorax (1985-1997 VHS) Kidsongs Kidsongs1995 macdonaldsfarm.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (video) Kidsongs1995 carsboatstrainsplanes.JPG|Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (video) Kidsongs1995 daywiththeanimals.jpg|A Day with the Animals|link=Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals Kidsongs1995 whatiwanttobe.jpg|What I Want to Be!|link=Kidsongs: What I Want to Be! Kidsongs1995 dayatthecircus.jpg|A Day at the Circus|link=Kidsongs: A Day at the Circus Kidsongs1995 dayatcamp.JPG|A Day at Camp|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Camp Kidsongs1995 rollercoaster.jpg|Ride the Roller Coaster|link=Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster Kidsongs1995 verysillysongs.jpg|Very Silly Songs|link=Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs Kidsongs1995 christmas.jpg|We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas (video) Kidsongs1995 playalongsongs.jpg|Play Along Songs|link=Kidsongs: Play Along Songs Kidsongs1995 talktotheanimals.jpg|If We Could Talk to the Animals|link=Kidsongs: If We Could Talk to the Animals Countrysingalong 1994vhs.jpg|Country Sing-Along|link=Kidsongs: Country Sing-Along Kidsongs boppinwiththebiggles.jpg|Boppin' with the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Boppin' with the Biggles Kidsongs letsputonashow.jpg|Let's Put on a Show!|link=Kidsongs: Let's Put on a Show! Kidsongs babyanimalsongs.jpg|Baby Animal Songs|link=Kidsongs: Baby Animal Songs Barney & Friends Barneysbirthday 1993.png|Barney's Birthday|link=Barney's Birthday (VHS) Bestmanners.jpg|Barney's Best Manners|link=Barney's Best Manners (VHS) Mothergoose.jpg|Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose|link=Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (VHS) Homesweethomes.jpg|Barney's Home Sweet Homes|link=Barney's Home Sweet Homes (VHS) Letspretendwithbarney vhs.jpg|Let's Pretend with Barney|link=Let's Pretend with Barney (VHS) Alphabetzoo 1994.jpg|Barney's Alphabet Zoo|link=Barney's Alphabet Zoo (VHS) Waitingforsanta 1993.jpg|Barney & the Backyard Gang: Waiting for Santa|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Waiting for Santa Imaginationisland vhscover.jpg|Barney's Imagination Island|link=Barney's Imagination Island Barneylive vhscover.jpg|Barney Live! in New York City|link=Barney Live! in New York City Magicalmusical.jpg|Barney's Magical Musical Adventure|link=Barney's Magical Musical Adventure Familiesarespecial vhs.jpg|Barney: Families are Special|link=Barney: Families are Special (VHS) Barneysafety vhs.jpg|Barney: Safety|link=Barney: Safety (VHS) Makingnewfriends vhs.jpg|Barney's Making New Friends|link=Barney's Making New Friends (VHS) Ridinginbarneyscar vhs.jpg|Riding in Barney's Car|link=Riding in Barney's Car (VHS) Barneysongs vhs.jpg|Barney Songs|link=Barney Songs (VHS) Thomas & Friends ThomasGetsTricked VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories JamesLearnsaLesson VHS.jpg|James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories TrustThomas 1995VHS.jpg|Trust Thomas and Other Stories ThomasGetsBumped VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories ThomasPercy&theDragon 1995VHS.jpg|Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories Daisy VHS.jpg|Daisy and Other Thomas Stories JamesGoesBuzzBuzz 1994VHS.jpg|James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories Percy'sGhostlyTrick 1994VHS.jpg|Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories ThomasChristmasParty 1994VHS.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories RustytotheRescue 1995VHS.jpg|Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories Thomas&theSpecialLetter VHS.jpg|Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories These episodes came from Seasons 1, 2, 3 and 4. Shining Time Station Shiningtime vol1.jpg|Shining Time Station Vol. 1: Stacy Cleans Up Shiningtime vol2.jpg|Shining Time Station Vol. 2: Schemer Alone Shiningtime vol3.jpg|Shining Time Station Vol. 3: Bully for Mr. Conductor Shiningtime vol4.jpg|Shining Time Station Vol. 4: Becky Makes a Wish Shiningtime vol5.jpg|Shining Time Station Vol. 5: Billy's Party Shiningtime vol6.jpg|Shining Time Station Vol. 6: Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin Shiningtime vol7.jpg|Shining Time Station Vol. 7: Schemer's Special Club Jukeboxpuppetband vhs.png|The Jukebox Puppet Band: A Day in the Life Shiningtime lullabyvhs.jpg|The Jukebox Puppet Band: Lullaby Shiningtime schemervhs.jpg|The World According to Schemer Sonic the Hedgehog Satam vhs1.jpg|Super Sonic Satam vhs2.jpg|Sonic Racer Satam vhs3.jpg|Hooked on Sonics Video Games Mario/Wario Sml.jpg|Super Mario Land|link=Super Mario Land Smw.jpg|Super Mario World|link=Super Mario World Smk.jpg|Super Mario Kart|link=Super Mario Kart Sml2 1992.jpg|Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins|link=Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Smas.jpg|Super Mario All-Stars|link=Super Mario All-Stars Sml3.jpg|Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3|link=Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 Smw2.jpg|Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island|link=Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Donkey Kong Dkc1.jpg|Donkey Kong Country|link=Donkey Kong Country Dkc2.jpg|Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest|link=Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Sonic Sonicthehedgehog genesis.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (video game) Sonicthehedgehog2.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 2|link=Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Soniccd_segacd.png|Sonic the Hedgehog CD|link=Sonic the Hedgehog CD Sonicchaos.jpg|Sonic Chaos|link=Sonic Chaos Sonicthehedgehog3.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog 3|link=Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Sonic tripletrouble.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble|link=Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble Sonic&knuckles.jpg|Sonic & Knuckles|link=Sonic & Knuckles Sonicdrift2.jpg|Sonic Drift 2|link=Sonic Drift 2 Kirby Kirbysdreamcourse.jpg|Kirby's Dream Course|link=Kirby's Dream Course Kirbydreamland2.jpg|Kirby's Dream Land 2|link=Kirby's Dream Land 2 Kirbysavalanche.gif|Kirby's Avalanche|link=Kirby's Avalanche Music Soundtracks Lionking soundtrack.jpg|The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack|link=The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Themask mmp.jpg|The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture|link=The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture Barney album1.jpg|Barney's Favorites: Vol. 1|link=Barney's Favorites: Vol. 1 Barney album2.jpg|Barney's Favorites: Vol. 2|link=Barney's Favorites: Vol. 2 Classicdisneyvol1.jpg|Classic Disney Vol. 1: 60 Years of Musical Magic (March 28)|link=Classic Disney Vol. 1: 60 Years of Musical Magic Classicdisneyvol2.jpg|Classic Disney Vol. 2: 60 Years of Musical Magic (September 12)|link=Classic Disney Vol. 2: 60 Years of Musical Magic Pocahontas soundtrack.jpg|Pocahontas (June 23)|link=Pocahontas (soundtrack) Wizardofoz soundtrack.jpg|The Wizard of Oz: Music from the Original Motion Picture (September 19)|link=The Wizard of Oz: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Kidsongs farmalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (September 26)|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm Kidsongs carsalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains, Planes (September 26)|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes Toystory ost.jpg|Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack (November 22)|link=Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Storytellers Pocahontas storyteller.jpg|Pocahontas Pocahontas songsandstory.jpg Toystory storyteller.jpg|Toy Story These audio recordings were originally released in cassette format. The Storyette versions of Pocahontas and Toy Story each came with 24-page Read-Along books with the same stories, while the full Storyteller version of Pocahontas came as part of a Play-Along deluxe pop-up playset. In 2005/2006, the Storyette version of Toy Story was released in Digital MP3 format via the Apple Music Store. For Pocahontas, the Digital MP3 version of the full Storyteller was released via the iTunes Store in 2006/2007, while the Storyette, along with four songs from the film as part of the Songs and Story series, were released in 2012. Logos of 1995 Film Walt Disney Pictures (1990).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Pictures (1995).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures (from Toy Story) Pixar Animation Studios (1995).jpg|Pixar Animation Studios (from Toy Story) Touchstone Pictures (1986).jpg|Touchstone Pictures|link=Touchstone Pictures Columbia Pictures (1993).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1993).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Paramount (1995).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Universal (1991).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures 20th Century Fox (1994).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation Warner Bros. Pictures (1992).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures New Line Cinema (1995).jpg|New Line Cinema|link=New Line Cinema Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (1992).jpg|Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Turner_Entertainment_(1987).jpg|Turner Entertainment Television Broadcast networks: NBC_logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Telemundo92.png|Telemundo Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC PBS (1993).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service PBS Kids (1993).jpg|PBS for Kids|link=PBS Kids Fox logo.png|Fox Broadcasting Company|link=Fox Broadcasting Company TheWB95.png|WB Network|link=WB Network Kids WB.png|Kids' WB! UPN_logo.jpg|UPN|link=UPN UPN_Kids_logo.jpg|UPN Kids Cable networks: HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax logo.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax Showtime logo 1990.png|Showtime|link=Showtime TheMovieChannel1988.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel The Disney Channel 1986.png|The Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel The Family Channel.png|The Family Channel|link=Freeform TNT logo 1999.png|TNT|link=TNT TBS Superstation logo 1999.png|TBS Superstation|link=TBS TCM 1994.jpg|Turner Classics Movies A&E Network 2004.png|A&E Network TNN 1983.png|TNN|link=Paramount Network USA Network logo.png|USA Network|link=USA Network Sci-Fi Channel.png|Sci-Fi Channel|link=Syfy Game Show Network (1994).png|Game Show Network|link=Game Show Network Nickelodeon Logo.png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon Nick at Nite logo 1985.png|Nick at Nite|link=Nickelodeon Cartoon Network.png|Cartoon Network|link=Cartoon Network Television companies: Walt Disney Television (1985).jpg|Walt Disney Television|link=Walt Disney Television Buena Vista Television (1995).jpg|Buena Vista Television|link=Disney/ABC Domestic Television Columbia Tristar Television (1994).jpg|Columbia TriStar Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Paramount Television (1995).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television Viacom_(1990).png|Viacom Universal Television (1991).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television 20th Century Fox Television (1995).jpg|20th Century Fox Television|link=20th Century Fox Television Gracie Films (1987).jpg|Gracie Films Warner Bros. Television (1994).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television KingWorld (1990).jpg|KingWorld|link=CBS Television Distribution 20th Television (1992).jpg|20th Television DiC (1990).jpg|DiC Entertainment|link=DiC Entertainment Nickelodeon (1995).png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon Productions Tollin Robbins Productions (1994).jpg|Tollin Robbins Productions Connecticut Public Television (1993).jpg|Connecticut Public Television|link=Public Television Stations WGBH Boston (1993).jpg|WGBH Boston WNET (1993).jpg|WNET CC 1994.png|The Caption Center|link=The Caption Center NCI 1982.png|National Captioning Institute|link=National Captioning Institute Home video Walt Disney Home Video (1986).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video Walt Disney Home Video Presents (1986).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video Walt Disney Home Video (1991).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Home Video (1992).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video Walt Disney Home Video Presents (1993).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video Walt Disney Home Video Korea (1992).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection (1994).jpg|Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection|link=Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Disney Videos (1995).jpg|Disney Videos|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Columbia_Tristar_Home_Video_(1993).jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Video|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Paramount Home Video (1995).jpg|Paramount Home Video|link=Paramount Home Entertainment MCA Universal Home Video 1991.png|MCA/Universal Home Video|link=Universal Pictures Home Entertainment CIC Video (1992-B).jpg|CIC Video|link=Cinema International Corporation Video 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1995-A).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_(1995-B).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (international) Fox_Video_(1995).jpg|Fox Video Warner Home Video (1993).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Bros. Home Entertainment New Line Home Video (1995).jpg|New Line Home Video MGM-UA Home Video (1993).jpg|MGM/UA Home Video|link=MGM Home Entertainment Touchstone Home Video (1987).jpg|Touchstone Home Video Sony Wonder (1995).jpg|Sony Wonder Warner Bros. Records (1985).jpg|Warner Bros. Records Together Again Video Productions (1987).png|Together Again Video Productions Barney Home Video (1995).jpg|Barney Home Video|link=HiT Entertainment Britt Allcroft (1989).jpg|The Britt Allcroft Company Kid Vision (1994).jpg|Kid Vision Video_Treasures_(1995).png|Video Treasures Jim Henson Video 1993.JPG|Jim Henson Video Video gaming Gameboy_logo.png|Game Boy|link=Game Boy Snes logo.png|Super Nintendo Entertainment System|link=Super Nintendo Entertainment System Sega Genesis Logo.png|Sega Genesis|link=Sega Genesis Sega Game Gear Logo.png|Sega Game Gear|link=Sega Game Gear Sega_Saturn_Logo.png|Sega Saturn|link=Sega Saturn Currency of 1995 Category:Timeline